The way you care
by Katinka25813
Summary: When Seth Rollins meets Ayla sparks fly. But will he win against a rather violent ex boyfriend and more competition that comes along with dating Ayla? A romantic fanfic including the shield and CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

I was deep in thought when i suddenly felt someone pocking my arm.  
` hey that hurt!`  
My cousin Mina giggled: `so what kept you thinking so hard that you didnt hear me talking to you?`  
I was too tired to talk about how i was thinking of my ex Andrew and how i wondered if he would ever stop annoying me with his texting and calling me every single day.  
Mina looked atr me knowingly and just said: Well go stop thinking about that Idiot and go to sleep, i dont want you to look like a zombie when we visit Phil tomorrow!`  
I happily obeyed her and went to sleep.  
Though it was only 10pm it didnt take me long to fall asleep, being exhausted from the little sleep i had gotte the past few weeks.  
I had finally managed to take a few days off, i had worked up to 12 hours a day since the break up with Andrew. It kept me from thinking about that him and the way our relationship ended.  
Andrew wasnt the love of my life and i didnt grieve loosing the relationship we had but what made me sad was the way it ended and how he turned into someone i could never respect again.  
I wanted to break up with him before it happened but i always put it off, thinking he would deserve a 2nd chance, after all he wasnt such a bad guy and he seemed to love me.  
But one evening we got into a huge argument where he accused me of cheating on him. A pretty ridiculous claim since i wasnt sleeping with him, so why would i sleep with another guy that isnt even my boyfriend? Andrew knew im not that kind of person. Still he kept screaming at me and accusing me that i have an affair and that i didnt sleep with him bcs i had someone else.  
I was scared from the way he kept screaming and acting out, and i should have left but before i knew what happened he slapped me hard across the face. The impact made me fall to the ground and left my mouth bleeding.  
I was beyond shocked and cried from the pain his hit had caused me.  
Andrew just stood there looking at me like he didnt understand how this happened.  
After a few minutes i forced myself to calm down enough to be able to leave.  
Surprisingly he didnt try to stop me or even talked to me.  
I just left and took a cab back home.  
The only person i ever told about it was Mina. I could have told my brother or my other cousins, but they would have harmed him and he just wasnt worththe trouble.  
In the ed i was just happy to get away from him before something worde could happen. If he slapped me that hard bcz he was angry, what else could he have done in th future. Everytime i thought about that i shivered.  
Of course after that he tried to contact me, saying sorry over and over again.  
But i ignored him and never answered his pathetic messages.  
He wrote me that he thought i was cheating bcs i refused to sleep with him, which made him think there must be someone else.  
How ridiculous it that? I didnt sleep with him simply bcz i didnt feel ready. After all i felt i wasnt in love enough to go this far with him. Im not a whore who sleeps with any guy she can get. I only go that far with someone i have true feelings for and when im sure its the right time!

Now a few months after this event i feel i finally got over those events and i can move on.  
I dont think about that night every time i see a guy that looks like Andrew anymore and i wont need to work non stop to distract my thoughts.  
To celebrate that ill spend a few days in Seattle, meeting a good friend and just having fun.  
My brother doenst know of course why Im suddenly doing much better, just like he didnt know why i broke up with Andrew and why i was so devastated after it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day i woke up early.  
When i checked my Iphone i had a few new messages from Andrew.  
`Nothing new` i thought and deleted them without reading.  
I packed my stuff and got ready to leave to Seattle.  
At 11 am my Cousin finally came out of her room, still looking a little tired.  
` Dont tell me u slept til now? We have to leave in 1 hour!` i stated.  
She just smiled at me:` There was a great movie on last night so i slept late n couldnt get up early. I guess id better get ready now.`  
Two hours later we were sitting in the care and were on our way to Seattle.  
I hated sitting in a car for a longer time, but my Iphone kept me busy with some great music and chatting with Amira, a good friend of mine.  
I hadnt seen her since about 2 years and missed her greatly.  
I had met her while i was staying in Egypt for some time.  
Some day i will go back to meet my friends there and spend some weeks, i thought to myself.  
Just when we were about to arrive my phone beeped showing me i got another message from Andrew.  
I sighed, i really need to get a new number in the next few days, this isnt funny anymore!  
`hey we are here` my brother shouted to wake up Mina.  
When i looked up from my phone i saw that we really were already parked in the parking area of our Hotel.  
Happily i told them ` Hurry, i wanna see our room`  
`I dont get why u like hotels so much` my brother answered while typing on his phone.  
` Well its exciting, a different environment ad i dot need to clean or cook!` i answered.  
` Whateva Sis, ill call Phil to let him know we are here`  
I quickly got out of the car and went to get my Bag from the trunk. Sleepily my cousin got out of the car.  
`Well did u sleep enough now to stay awake when we go out today? I smiled at Mina.  
`Yeah, defiantly slept enough now, so lets get to our room`  
`Phil says hi ad that we can meet up in 45 min in his room` my brother said while getting out of the car.  
He grasped 2 Bags and left us to follow him.  
`Hes walking pretty fast for the fact that hes carrying bags weighing more than 50 kg` Mina whispered.  
`Sure, hes been training with Phil in the past and he still trains nearly every day` i simply told her.  
At the reception we asked for our keys and were surprised that each one of us had their own room.  
Phil had invited us here and insisted on paying for the hotel. It actually shouldnt surprise me that he got each a room instead of making us room together, after all he always took good care of us and as a WWE Superstar he defiantly had the money for it.  
I couldnt wait to see him again. It had been a few months that we had met up the last time and with him travelling around the US we didnt often get the chance to meet.

We quickly put our stuff in our rooms and than went together to Phil s room.  
When he opened the door he pulled me into a Bear hug and smiled:` hey baby sis, how ya doing?`  
`Im doing great now that i finally get to see u again, i missed u`  
`I missed u too Ayla, we really need to meet up more often` Phil told me  
Phil was like a big brother to me and at the same time one of my closest friends.  
He actually was the best friend of my brother and they had been training together before Phil joined the WWE. We met 10 Years ago when i was only 9 and he was 19. He right away adopted me as his baby sister. My brother and him have always taken care of me, protecting me from bullies and scaring away guys that want to date me.  
Since he joined the WWE Universe we didnt get to see each other much anymore but we didnt call n text each other frequently, keeping up with each others life. And thougt Phil wasnt there when i met Andrew he still managed to intimidate him. He got Andrews number form my Brother and called him, telling him that if he ever hurt me he would come and beat the living hell out of him.  
Andrew did tell me about this and asked if Phil was serious. The look on his face when i told him that Phil indeed was serious, was just priceless.  
He should be really thankful that i didnt tell Phil what he had done to me or he would probably run around with a broken nose now.

After catching up with each others news we decided to watch a movie until we had to be at the Arena for the Monday night Raw Taping.  
I had never see Phil fight live. I did however see him fighting the TV but it wasnt the same.  
To be honest, i was scared of seeing him get hurt when i was there in the Arena.

When the movie finished Phil told us to get dressed cause we would have to leave soon.  
Mina and me got ready together in my room.  
`Hey Min, should i wear high heels or flats?` i shouted while Mina was in the shower.  
She stuck her head out:` Wear flats, i dont think heels will be very good for walking backstage`  
She had a point, so i choose some cute flats and got dressed.  
As usually i was ready long before Mina. It had always been that way that i was ready before everyone else, even my brother needs more time to get ready than me. Why? I have no clue. I just dot need hours to get ready!10 min shower, 5 min for make up and 10 min to dress thats all i need.


End file.
